Pokemon: The Pokemon Trainers Academy (ABANDONED FOR NOW!)
by lanamere
Summary: Ash goes to a trainers school and is reunited with all his friends. Classic Dash Mary Dray pairings, and mayb some romance between Tracey and Zoe and Brock and Soleday...sorry, not sure wat 2 write here! read and review!
1. Prologue

**Note to Readers: I DO NOT own Pokemon! This story is a combination of another story I read, and the TV show. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I CANNOT stress enough how welcome your feedback is! **

**Pokemon: The Pokemon Trainers Academy **

**Prologue **

_After the Sinnoh League Tournament _

Dawn leapt up from the park bench where she, Brock and Barry were waiting.  
>"Ash! You did it! You won! You beat Paul and Cynthia!" she cried, giving him a congratulating hug. Brock patted Ash on the back and congratulated him, and Barry was jumping up and down, yelling about how he couldn't believe it. Brock cleared his throat.<br>"So Ash, what are you going to do next?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested in his friends future. Ash scratched his head.  
>"To be honest, Brock, I have no idea." he said, wondering if his friend had any ideas. Brock did indeed have an idea.<br>"How about this? The Pokemon Trainers Academy." he said, whipping out a flyer, and holding it out for Ash, Dawn and Barry to see.  
>"The Pokemon Trainers Academy?" the three said in unison, leaning in to get a better look at the flyer.<br>"Yep. It's a school kind of like the Pokemon Summer Academy, but full time. It has engaging classes to help people learn more about Pokemon, and how to interact with them, along with offering many specialty classes, too," he said. Dawn yelped.  
>"It has courses for contest coordinating, and Pokemon styling!" she cried. Ash nodded,<br>"And battling courses for the aspiring Pokemon Master! Plus courses for people who want to be Pokemon Breeders, and Pokemon Experts, too!" he added. Brock nodded.  
>"It has different levels of teaching, for different experience and age levels. It's situated in Kanto, and will travel all across Kanto, to help give you a great learning experience. How about it? Me, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, and Max will be there." he said, trying to tempt Ash, who already looked sold. Ash lit up at the mention of his old friends. Barry shook his head.<br>"It sounds great, and all, but I think I'm gonna get a little more travel experience, maybe find myself a buddy to travel with. Maybe after that, then I'll come." he said. Ash nodded. He knew Barry wanted to improve, and give the Sinnoh League another shot. He turned to his other friend.  
>"What about you, Dawn? You heard Brock, Me, him, and May will be there, plus some of my other friends. How about it?" he asked. Dawn looked unsure, and was crossing and uncrossing her legs.<br>"I...I don't think so. I want to work a bit more on my own, and travel around in a few other regions, and catch up, and get a bit closer to my mom before I go there. She...she said that we would probably be moving to Hoenn, and I want to stick with her through the move, and stay in the same region as her for now, but maybe after I do a bit of training, and stuff, then I will go to the Pokemon Trainers Academy. After I figure out exactly what I want to do with my life." she said. Ash smiled. He completely understood.  
>"Okay, but try to keep in touch with me. I don't want to completely lose contact with you." he said. They said good-bye and went their separate ways, Ash and Brock to Sunnyshore to catch their boat to Kanto, Dawn to Twinleaf Town to help her mom pack for the move, and Barry to Canalave City to catch the next boat to Iron Island, so he could do some serious training and get ready for the next Tournament. It would be many years until they would see each other again, for Ash, Dawn and Brock, it was to be the longest time ever, but it was not destined to be the last time they each other. Not at all...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: New Students

**Note to Readers: I DO NOT own Pokemon! This story is a combination of another story I read, and the TV show. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I CANNOT stress enough how welcome your feedback is! It's rated T, cuz there will probably be some language, and it's kind of romantic, and there MIGHT (keyword:might) be some violence mixed in) **

**Chapter 1: New Students **

**Ash's POV **

_Three years later... _

I CANNOT believe it! I'm bursting to tell all my friends what I just heard! I run through the halls, and make my way quickly through the cafeteria, towards where the rest of my friends are already sitting. I bang my stuff on the table, and grin at everyone.  
>"Guess what great news I just found out?" I ask, loking mostly at Gary, Brock, and May, who will be the most excited about my news. They look at me curiously.<br>"An old friend of mine is moving here, and is going to attend PTA." I say, as if it's the best thing in the world, which it is right now. The others seem unimpressed.  
>"So?" says May, who looks disappointed in my 'great news,' "New kids are always coming to PTA. What's so special about this one?" she asks. Maybe I should fill you in on what I'm talking about, and other important details. My name is Ash Ketchum, and I attend Pokemon Trainers Academy or, as we students call it, PTA, and I'm training to become a Pokemon Master. But first, I need to graduate from this school. If I do, than I will be one step closer to my ultimate dream. I'm in my 3rd year here, and I'm getting closer with every step I take to graduating and becoming the best Pokemon trainer ever! I may only be 14 years old, but that doesn't mean I'm too young to be traveling all the world to find, catch, and train Pokemon all by myself, because lots of kids do that. Secondly, PTA is a school that sends it's students all over the Kanto region, and beyond, to give them a better learning experience. Thirdly, we're currently in Pallet Town, my hometown, and where my mom is, for the beginning of the term, just like every year. Fourthly, I'm not alone. A bunch of my friends from my travels around several different regions are here, and right now, another one is about to join me.<br>"This one's special, because she's one of my old friends." I tell May. Misty looks up, and everyone seems more alert, trying to guess which other friend it is.  
>"Is it Melody from the Orange Islands?" Misty asks, recalling the girl who chose me for a ritual that would save the Orange Islands, and the world from devastation, since Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were captured, and set the entire balance of nature off course, so I had to collect 3 treasures, and use Lugia to restore balance. Melody had had a crush on me, and had helped. I shook my head. My friends continued naming people we'd met on our journeys together, but no one mentioned, or guessed the one I was looking for, not even Brock. Finally, Gary got fed up with playing the Guessing Game, and lost his temper.<br>"Just tell us who it is, Ashyboy." he said, putting emphasis on that awful nickname that he invented for me. I glared at him, but decided to let it go.  
>"Dawn." I said, and everyones expressions changed. Brock and May looked excited, Gary had a look of recognition on his face, and even seemed a bit pleased. Misty and Drew looked confused, and seemed to realize that they didn't know this friend he was talking about. Max looked unsure, but he recognized the name. May must have told him about her after she got back from the Wallace Cup. May sqealled.<br>"You mean Dawn, your friend from Sinnoh?" she asked, excited. I nodded. May sqealled again, and turned towards the others. "Dawn was the one who beat me in the Final Round in the Wallace Cup. You were watching, weren't you Drew? The one with the Piplup, who knew Whirlpool, and who beat Glaceon?" she said, turning towards her old rival. He blushed, and looked down.  
>"Er...yeah, I remember. The one with the dark, blueish hair, and the pink dress." he mumbled. I guess he hadn't known May had known he was watching. Everyone else apparently had been watching the Wallace Cup, and looks of recognition flashed across everyone else's faces. Brock was getting excited.<br>"So she's really coming to PTA?" he asked me. I nodded, and held up the letter she had sent me, that had arrived in the mailbox this morning. Drew suddenley sat up, and smacked his forehead.  
>"That reminds me. I talked to Harley recently, and she says that since I seem to like it so much, she's going to give it a shot. So is Soleday." he said. He looked over at May, probably to see how she was reacting to the fact that all her rivals were going to be at the same school as her. She smiled, but I could tell she was a bit nervous at the prospect of seeing them all again. Suddenly, the Secretary came bustling up to our table.<br>"Ash, Misty? I hate to interrupt, but a letter has just come in for you." she said, handing me and Misty an envelope. Misty lit up when she looked at the return address to see who sent it.  
>"It's from Tracy!" she cried, and ripped it open. Tracy Sketchit was our old friend from the Orange Islands, who was with us when Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, and Lugia all met up, and battled. "He's coming here! He's going to transfer to PTA!" she said. I high-fived her. That meant 4 old friends would be joining us here. This was going to be the best year at PTA EVER!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Dawn's Arrival

**Note to Readers: I DO NOT own Pokemon! This story is a combination of another story I read, and the TV show. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I CANNOT stress enough how welcome your feedback is! **

**Chapter 2: Dawn's Arrival **

**Ash's POV **

Just as we were settling down, and resuming normal chatter, I happened to look across the cafeteria, and saw the back of a head that looked familiar, and the back of a hat that looked familiar. The familiar person turned around, and, what do you know, it was Dawn! I smiled, and waved to get her attention, while she searched the cafeteria for a place to sit.  
>"Dawn! Hey! Hey Dawn!" I called, continueing to wave, "We're over here! Come sit with us!" She looked back and forth, trying to pinpoint where and who the voice came from. Then, she looked directly at me, and her face lit up, and she broke into a grin. All my other friends looked over to her. Brock smiled and waved, and so did May, and Gary. Max, Drew, and Misty smiled at her tentatively, and welcomed her to our table as she walked up. May pulled a chair up between me and her, and Dawn sat down. Brock leaned over, and said hello from his seat on my other side, and Gary waved from his seat between Misty and Brock. Dawn smiled and said hello to everyone that she knew, and greeted, and introduced herself to everyone she didn't, smiling tentatively. After we finished our lunches, we walked out to the school grounds, to get some fresh air, and have some quality time with friends and our Pokemon. Dawn chattered away, completely carefree. She got caught up with Brock, Gary, and May, and got to know Max, Misty, and Drew a bit better. She and Misty were already becoming fast friends, and Max and Drew seemed to get along quite nicely with her. After that, we all sent out our Pokemon, so they could spend some time out of their Poke Balls.<br>"Staraptor, Bulbasaur, Infernape, Charizard, Typhlosion, Corphish, Swellow, and Noctowl, come on out!" I say, tossing the Poke Balls that I have on-hand into the air, letting my Pokemon out for some fun. Everyone else took their Pokemon out.  
>"Piplup, Buneary, Togekiss, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Ambipom, Eevee, you too!" Dawn called.<br>"Happiny, Sudowoodo, Geodude, Onix, Vulpix, Crobat, let's go!" Brock yelled.  
>"Everybody out!" yelled May, Max, Drew, and Gary. Soon, all our Pokemon were out, and running around, relaxing, and playing with their friends. Then, I noticed that Dawn had a new Pokemon I hadn't seen before.<br>"Dawn, you caught an Eevee?" I asked, approaching the cute, playful Pokemon she was giving a Poffin to. She smiled and nodded.  
>"Yep. I'm working on evolving her, but I can't decide which form I want. There are several Eevee evolution forms, you know. There's Flareon, a Fire-type, Vaporeon, a Water-type, Jolteon, an Electric-type, Leafeon, a Grass-type, Glaceon, an Ice-type, Umbreon, a Dark-type, and Espeon, a Psychic-type. May has a Glaceon, and Gary has an Umbreon, and I met several people in other regions, particularly in the Johto region, who had Eevee evolutions, but I'm not sure which one I want. I've got a few others, and I'm going to evolve them into different forms, once this one evolves, but I can't decide which one I want first." she said. Stroking Eevee. I nodded. May and Gary came over.<br>"I know how it feels, trying to decide which form of Eevee evolution I wanted, since there were two things in Sinnoh that make Eevee evolve: a stone in the Eterna Forest, that turns Eevee into Leafeon, and the ice crystal near Snowpoint City that turns Eevee into Glaceon." said May, smiling down at her own Glaceon.  
>"And I remember how it felt, trying to evolve my Eevee, not knowing which one I wanted most, or which one I was gonna get. And then, he evolved into an Umbreon, and I wasn't sure about him, at first, but then I grew to love him. We'll help. May knows a lot about all the Eevee evolution forms, since she wanted to figure out which form she wanted to get, and I've got stones that will make your Eevee evolve into whichever form you end up choosing, so you can talk with May about the Abilities, and other attributes of each one, choose one, come and tell me which one you want, I'll use the proper stone to get you that form." Gary said. Dawn lit up, and agreed to it, so she went off with May, talking about all the Eevee evolution forms. I looked around at all my friends. Soon, we'd all be together. I couldn't wait. I hoped that everyone else arrived soon.<p>

**Dawn's POV**

_I can't believe I'm here in Kanto! And all my old friends are here! Plus I'm going to make some new friends!_ I thought, as I chattered away with May. Then, I remembered something I'd completely forgotten about in all the excitement of moving.  
>"Zoe!" I cried out, looking directly at May and smiling broadly. May looked confused and startled at my randomness.<br>"Huh? You mean the Coordinator with a Glameow?What about her?" she asked. I grinned.  
>"She's going to attend school here, too! She told me in her last letter to me before I moved!" I told her. May's face lit up.<br>"So she's transferring? COOL! Now maybe she can get that rematch she talked about when I left after the Wallace Cup!" she cried, obviously excited to see my old friend and rival again. May and Zoe had battled in the semi-finals to determine which one would face off against me for the Aqua Ribbon, which counts as a ribbon in Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn, so it would be a big step towards getting into the Grand Festival. May won, and proceeded to the Finals with me, but I ended up beating her, and claiming my second ribbon. She had already established that she wanted to have a rematch with me, too. We got really excited after that, and raced off to tell everybody else. Brock and Ash seemed excited, and Drew seemed to know her from our description, since he apparentally watched the Wallace Cup, and we explained to everybody else who Zoe was. They seemed excited that another person was transferring. Ash told me that besides me and Zoe, a lot of old friends were coming here. I couldn't believe it. This could turn out to be the best thing I've ever done, besides deciding to travel with Ash. _I'm going to LOVE it here!_

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I was away from home for 10 days, and didn't have a computer to use. But don't worry. I'll pick up the pace of things to make it up to you. I'll start sending out chapters very fast, since I'll start to have more time to myself again. Read on, and review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Project

**Note to Readers: I DO NOT own Pokemon! This story is a combination of another story I read, and the TV show. Hope you enjoy it! Please review! I CANNOT stress enough how welcome your feedback is! **

**Chapter 2: The Project**

**Ash's POV **

After Dawn's exciting news about Zoe, we were all pumped up. I was in the mood for a battle, so I challenged Gary to a match. He took up the challenge like he usually did.

"You bet I want to battle you, Asyboy!" he said, hitting me with that awful nickname that he'd been calling me for years. That got Dawn and May revved up, too. Everyone was getting

pumped up for scorching battles. And then, just as we were about to start, the bell rang. We all groaned.

"Dang!" I said. I had been _so _pumped up to battle Gary.

"Uh well. Looks like that battle will have to wait until tomorrow, Ashyb-" Gary started.

"DON'T finish that sentence!" I said. Sometimes Gary really pisses me off. We all walk into the building. Dawn had the same class as the rest of us.

"Time for...Interacting With Pokemon!" Dawn said, reading off her schedule. Everyone was happy that she had the same class as us, but Gary was less than pleased at the fact that his least

favorite subject was next. He groaned and shook his head.

"What's wrong? Sad that you only have _2 hours _in this class, since you don't have time to do a third hour of this _and_History of Pokemon?" I teased, getting back at him for the Ashboy and

battle comments earlier.

"You wish!" he snorted. I knew, and everyone else knew perfectly well that he wished he only had one hour of Interacting with Pokemon like the rest of us, but he was required to take a

second hour as a part of his taking the Pokemon Research class. He was studying to graduate with degrees for Pokemon Research so that he could work in the lab with his grandpa as a

professional and an assistant, not just a student and a volunteer. So he was required as part of that set so that he could continue to take that course to take 2 hours of Interacting With

Pokemon, along with Max, who was basically taking 2 of everything except the specialty courses, and was also studying to work with Professor Birch in the Hoenn region, or be a Pokemon

Breeder, which was, in Gary's point of view, the most boring subject and a complete waste of his time. He'd grown up learning everything that they taught in the class. In fact, he'd known

everything they'd taught in the class over the course of 2 years by the time he was old enough to really talk and understand. He wasn't the only one who felt that the class was boring.

Every student except for students in their last few required years at PTA were required to take at least an hour of it each year. And every year, the teacher took most of the first quarter of

the school year reviewing what they learned last year and all the years before, making sure every student got at least a B on a test on everything before moving on to teaching new things.

Many students had already decided to dump it as soon as they could if it didn't start getting interesting. Max, on the other hand, was head of the class, and the teacher's pet, and it was his

favorite subject. Most kids, however, didn't share Max's opinion, so they snoozed through most of it, only tking time to make sure they got a B on the test so we could move on to new stuff

as soon as possible. We trudged in to class, taking our seats. Dawn stopped to introduce herself to the teacher who gave her a seat between me and May. Then she got down to business.

After taking roll, and sending it up to the office, she greeted us with a pleasant surprise to make things interesting.

"Alright. You have all been in my class for a few years, except for Miss Dawn, our new student, and from the results of your pre-enrollment tests, I can tell you won't need much catch-up at

all, and you've proved yourselves quite capable of interacting with Pokemon quite well. So, I am going to give you a project. This will just be a tester, so I may not do it again, depending on

how well you respond and do on it." at this point, everyone was listening very well. We never got projects in this class. NEVER! "As you all know, the October Fest Dance is coming up, and,

so far, we are without a crew to plan, set up, and decorate the dance. So, I volunteered you." she said. That really got everyone's attention. The room broke out in chatter. Obviously, every-

one wasn't sure about this. Having this project would _definitely_ be more interesting than a regular lesson, but, at the same time, the October Fest Dance was one of the biggest blowout

dances of the year. It would be a lot of hard work to put together everything in the 3 and a half week time period until the dance, especially since they basically haven't started on it at all.

"I know, you all are thinking that this will be a challenging task, and I know this a lot to expect, but the good news is, you already have some supplies they bought to start you off with, and

you will have the remainder of the budget to work with, plus anything _you _donate, and this project will count for most of your grade, so those of you who are struggling should have a much

easier time getting a passing grade above a C. And, more good news, since this is 'Interacting with Pokemon,' and since pulling this off and having it actually be _successful _if you weren't

allowed to use them, you may, and are encouraged and partly required to use your Pokemon. To what extent you use them is up to you. However, you will get a higher grade if you use your

Pokemon, as opposed to if you do almost everything yourself. Now, come along with me to the cafeteria so Ms. Pierce, who will be supervising you, and who is in charge of getting it

organized, can tell you anything I may not have." she said. We all lined up, and headed down to the cafeteria. I could hardly believe it! This would be a chance to actually show we know how

to properly interact with our Pokemon! When we reached the cafeteria, Ms. Pierce was already there.

"Gather around, everyone! As I'm sure Ms. Loughton told you, you will be in charge of the October Fest Dance, this year. I may be supervising you, and providing you with what you feel you

need to make the dance a successful, enjoyable experience, but _you_ are in charge of making it happen, making everything flow. Now, I have several sign-up sheets for the numerous jobs

are available for you. Each one of you are required to sign-up and play a part in at least _one _of these job categories. From Decorations, to Planning, to Set-up, and Ambiance, there are many

jobs and factors, so each one of you should be able to find something to interest you. As you know, we have provided you with some supplies to start you off, but you still have the remainder

of the budget, and anything else you bring in, to work with. Now, at the dance, we have already hired DJs, they are the same ones we used last year, but it would be nice if you could arrange

to have a band play live music for part of the dance. There will also be many activities, but it will be up to you to schedule them, and make sure it flows. One important thing is there will be a

few titles that are given out, such as Candy Corn Princess, and Vampire Prince. It is up to you to work these into the dance, along with put up posters telling whether it's a costume dance or

not. Now, go ahead and get to work." _Here we go... _

** Dawn's POV**

Once we all signed up for the separate tasks, we met with the rest of the people on our committee, to brainstorm. Me, Ash, May, Misty, Drew, and Gary signed up for both Planning, and

Decoration, so that we could keep ourselves busy. There were only a few other kids in our groups, and almost all of them originally signed up for Decoration and Planning, too. Since a

majority of the group was in both, the rest decided to just do the same thing. We started with the planning aspect of it, just to get it out of the way. We decided that we would start it off

with some dancing, since that's mostly what people were coming for, and then start with some activities. We weren't sure what activities to do, but we figured would figure them out later.

Then, another 10 minutes of dancing, then some kareoke and dancing contests, then more dancing, but with live music, and then more dancing, then the raffle, then titles and awards,

then dancing, and finally, a group dance, of some sort. After that, we moved on to decorations. We instantly agreed that we wanted to stick to an autumn color palette. After some

brainstorming, me and May came up with a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. We knew we wanted to incorporate Pokemon into the decorations, so me and May suggested that we make a

huge Umbreon figure. Everyone loved that idea, and Gary agreed to let us use his Umbreon as a model. We thought up a few other ideas before the bell rang. I was disappointed. We all

were. Decorating, planning, and basically running the dance was going to be fun. I couldn't wait for Interacting with Pokemon class tomorrow! The rest of the day went by in a blur, although

having Coordinating, Dancing, and Pokemon Styling with May stuck out and was almost as fun or just as fun as working on the dance, and then it was time to head home. Me, Gary, Misty,

May, Max, Ash, and Drew all lived in the same neighborhood! I ended up in a house wedged between May, and Misty, and across from May was Drew, and across from Misty was Gary, and

across from me was Ash, so the boys and girls had separate sides of the street, except for Max, who, being her little brother, was of course living in the same house as May. Tomorrow, Zoe

would arrive, and then it would be a matter of time before everyone else Ash mentioned would be here. And we'll all be together.

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Again. After I finished Chapter 2, I had a bout of writer's block as to what to do next. Then, I got sick, and my dad got sick, and my mom got sick, so that put a stop to most of my creative thoughts for awhile. I literrally JUST thought up what the story needed. Hope you liked this chapter! Read, and review, review, REVIEW! **


End file.
